1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low coupling force connector in which, to couple a pair of mating connector housings, a slider is smoothly slidable without displacement inside one of the connector housings, with a cam means of the slider being engaged with an engagement protrusion provided on the other connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows a conventional low coupling force connector proposed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 4-319271.
This low coupling force connector includes a female connector housing 80 having not-shown male terminals projected therein, a slider 82 with a pair of slider plates 81 insertable into the female connector housing 80 at its upper and lower sides, a connector casing 83 movable into the female connector housing 80, and male connector housings 84 which are rigidly fixed in the connector casing 83.
Each slider plate 81 is formed with cam grooves 85, and the connector casing 83 is provided with engagement protrusions 86 engageable in the cam grooves 85. The female connector housing 80 is provided with insertion holes 87 and guide rails 88 for the slider plates 81.
The male connector housings 84 are fitted in the connector casing 83 to be locked there, while the slider plates 81 are inserted into the female connector housing 80, followed by initially fitting the connector casing 83 in the female connector housing 80 to bring the engagement protrusions 86 of the former into engagement with the cam grooves 85 of the latter, so that on pushing the slider 82, the connector housings 80, 84 are coupled to each other with low force, and that male terminals (not shown) located inside the female connector housing 80 and female terminals 89 located inside the male connector housing 84 are connected to each other.
With the conventional structure as mentioned above, however, because guide rails 88 for the slider plates 81 are disposed on opposite sides inside the female connector housing 80, a reduction is made in the space for accommodating the male connector housings 84. To avoid this, the female connector housing 80 needs to be enlarged in a direction perpendicular to the connector-fitting direction. Another drawback is that cam grooves 85 need to be formed at positions on the slider plates 81 as will avoid interference with the guide rails 88, resulting in a limitation to the freedom of designing. The conventional structure is also disadvantageous in that a slider-pushing and -drawing portion 90 protrudes largely outwardly, making the connector enlarged perpendicularly to the connector-fitting direction. Without the guide rails 88, the slider plates 81 will be bent inwardly, making it impossible to slide the connectors smoothly into and out of coupling with each other.
FIG. 15 shows another conventional low coupling force connector as proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 5-1178.
This low coupling force connector includes a slider 91 and guide rails 92 for the slider, which are provided externally of a female connector housing 93. In this way, a space is secured inside the female connector housing 93 for receiving a male connector housing 94. A guide groove 96 extends inside the guide rails 92 for guiding therealong an engagement protrusion 95 provided on the male connector housing 94 and thus the male connector housing 94 in a coupling direction with the female connector housing 93.
With this structure, however, the female connector housing 93 is the more enlarged because of the guide rails 92 provided externally. Without the guide rails 92, it becomes impossible to hold the slider 91 in position on the female connector 93, resulting in an unsmooth coupling and decoupling of the connectors.